


No Matter The Storm

by FeverentMaim



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horses are good therapy animals, Regina loves horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverentMaim/pseuds/FeverentMaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection of Regina's lost prowess as an equinist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter The Storm

Regina kept many secrets, scattered about Storybrooke in various little hubbles where no one would go and no one suspect. It was a chore to manage, when they mattered; and when they didn't, it was almost like a threaded spindle, unraveling her soul with each curse that swept in the wild fray of cause and effect. 

A rusted horseshoe was lesser a secret, and once a happy memory waiting in the dark, maple desk of a white, white room.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really kept up with the series since 4, but I'm a little annoyed that they haven't explored much of Regina's obvious love for horses (tragically beloved stable boy aside).


End file.
